Season One
, Prince Francis, and Sebastian.]] Season One of Reign first aired its Pilot on October 17th, 2013, and began its episode run on October 24, 2013 on The CW and M3. The Winter Finale aired on December 12, 2013, with the Final on May 15 2014. ♔ Season Two -----> Episodes " Since Mary, Queen of Scotland was a child, The English have wanted her country and her crown. She is sent to France, to wed its next king to save herself and her people, a bond that should protect her but there are forces that conspire, forces of Darkness, forces of the heart. Long may she reign." ...Continue to Season Two Characters Main Characters *Queen Mary - The young Queen of Scotland who had recently married the Dauphin of France. *Queen Catherine - The Queen of France and a member of the wealthy, and prominent Medici family. *Sebastian - The bastard son of the king of France, and his favourite mistress. *Prince Francis - The Dauphin of France, and husband to the Queen of Scotland. *Greer of Kinross - A lady-in-waiting for the Queen of Scotland. *Lady Kenna- A lady-in-waiting for the Queen of Scotland, and former mistress to the king of France. *Lady Lola- A lady-in-waiting for the Queen of Scotland and is secretly carrying Prince Francis' child. *Lady Aylee - Served as a lady-in-waiting for the Queen of Scotland. *King Henry - The king of France. Recurring Characters *Nostradamus - A close friend of the Queen of France and is valued for his gift of sight and prophecies. *Lord Castleroy - 16th-in-line to the throne, and an incredibly rich Nobel. *Leith Bayard - Former kitchen servant for the French Court, and now a hero of war. *Diane de Poitiers - The king's official mistress and mother to his favourite son, Sebastian. *Clarissa - Known to be the 'castle ghost' and the secret love child of a royal. *Olivia D'Amencourt - Former lover of Prince Francis and an escapee of The Darkness. *Lord Julien - The husband of Lady Lola, with a dark secret. Others *Marie de Guise - Acting Queen of Scotland and mother to Queen Mary. *Prince Charles - The second oldest son of the king and Queen of France. *Prince Henri - The youngest son on the king and Queen of France. Summary In 1557, The Young Queen Mary Stuart of Scotland arrives to France accompanied by her four best friends and Ladies-in-waiting. She is to be engaged with Prince Francis II to get the French in an alliance needed to protect Scotland. However, things between Mary and Francis are not simple and, although they are attracted to eachother, Francis remains hesitant to keep his life, and have his affaires. Sebastian, Francis' half-brother, complicates matters when he starts falling for Mary. This, together with King Henry's infidelity, makes Queen Catherine De' Medici seek help from the seer Nostradamus. He scares her with a prophecy about her son's death, she becomes determined to save Francis' life at any cost. Conspiracy, sabotage, mystery and sex show the details of the French Court as Mary learns to deal with each and every one. '- TV.com' Music * "Scotland" and "Charlie Boy" by The Lumineers, * "Follow" by Crystal Fighters, "Back to you" by Twin Forks Logline France, 1557. Mary, Queen of Scots has been hidden away at a convent for her safety since age 9. Engaged since childhood to the future King of France, she awaits her return to the French Court. Promotional Quotes *''"The rise of Mary, Queen of Scots."'' *''"The untold story of Mary, Queen of Scots." '' *''"Love is the most dangerous subject."'' *''"Behind the throne..."'' *''"The Queen. The Prince. The Alliance."'' Cast Stars ''' *Adelaide Kane as Queen Mary *Megan Follows as Queen Catherine *Torrance Coombs as Sebastian *Toby Regbo as Prince Francis *Celina Sinden as Greer Norwood *Caitlin Stasey as Lady Kenna *Anna Popplewell as Lady Lola *Jenessa Grant as Lady Aylee *Alan van Sprang as King Henry '''Recurring Roles * Rossif Sutherland as Nostradamus * Michael Therriault as Lord Castleroy * Jonathan Keltz as Leith Bayard * Anna Walton as Diane de Poitiers * Yael Grobglas as Olivia D'Amencourt * Katie Boland as Clarissa * Kathryn Prescott as Penelope * Giacomo Gianniotti as Lord Julien Production crew Directors ' * Holly Dale ''(2 episodes, 2013-2014) * Fred Gerber (2 episodes, 2013-2014) * Mike Rohl (2 episodes, 2014) * Jeremiah S. Chechik (2 episode, 2013) * Matthew Hastings (1 episode, 2013) * Bruce McDonald (1 episode, 2013) * Scott Peters (1 episode, 2013) * Brad Silberling (1 episode, 2013) * Bradley Walsh (1 episode, 2013) * Sudz Sutherland (1 episodes, 2014) * Norma Bailey (1 episode, 2014) * Steve DiMarco (1 episode, 2014) * Chris Grismer (1 episode, 2014) * Allan Kroeker (1 episode, 2014) * Jeff Renfroe (1 episode, 2014) * Helen Shaver (1 episode, 2014) * Rachel Talalay (1 episode, 2014) * David Frazee (1 episode, 2014) 'Writers ' * Laurie McCarthy (22 episodes, 2013-2014) - (creator) * Stephanie Sengupta (22 episodes, 2013-2014) - (creator) '' * Drew Lindo ''(4 episodes, 2013-2014) * Wendy Riss (4 episodes, 2013-2014) * Doris Egan (3 episodes, 2013-2014) * Alan McCullough (3 episodes, 2014) * P.K. Simonds (2 episodes, 2013-2014) * Edgar Lyall (1 episodes, 2014) * Daniel Sinclair (2 episode, 2014) * Jennie Snyder (1 episode, 2013) * Charlie Craig (1 episode, 2014) * Mike Herro (1 episode, 2014) * Hannah Schneider (1 episode, 2014) * David Strauss (1 episode, 2014) '''Producers * Brad Silberling ''- 22 episodes, 2013-2014 - (Executive Producer)'' * Bill Goddard ''- 21 episodes, 2013-2014 - (Co-Producer)'' * Maureen Milligan ''- 21 episodes, 2013-2014 - (associate producer)'' * Alan McCullough ''- 19 episodes, 2013-2014 - (producer / supervising producer)'' * Ned Bastille ''- 13 episodes, 2013-2014 - (Co-Producer)'' * Frank Siracusa ''- 7 episodes, 2013-2014 - (Executive Producer)'' * Laurie McCarthy ''- 7 episodes, 2013-2014 - (Executive Producer)'' * Stephanie Sengupta ''- 7 episodes, 2013-2014 - (Executive Producer)'' * David Babcock ... consulting producer (5 episodes, 2014)'' * John Blair ''- 4 episodes, 2013-2014 - (Co-Producer) * James Flynn ''- 1 episodes, 2013 - (Executive Producer)'' * Morgan O'Sullivan ''- 1 episodes, 2013 - (Executive Producer)'' Promotional Videos Category:Season 1 Category:Episode Category:Out of Universe